Run Away Together
by IloveTakeshi80
Summary: Tsunami en Tatsuki date elkaar, en hebben samen de nacht door gebracht . Maar de volgende dag, was het niet prettig voor beide meisjes .


**Story Titel ! : Run Away Together**

**Koppels : femTsunaxfemTakeshi**

**Waar gaat het over : Tsunami en Tatsuki date elkaar, en hebben samen de nacht door gebracht . Maar de volgende dag, was het niet prettig voor beide meisjes .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri , Angst & Drama**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Tsunami zuchte tevreden als ze naast Tatsuki lag, Tatsuki was nog aan het slapen . En lag dicht tegen Tsunami aan, Tsunami bloosde als ze naar Tatsuki 's onschuldige gezicht keek . En dacht dan terug hoe sexy Tatsuki gisteren was .

( _Flashback _)

Tatsuki kwam bij Tsunami slapen, sinds haar vader uit de stad was . En ze gingen huiswerk doen samen, plus het was weekend . Tsunami 's moeder Nana zeide, dat Tatsuki mag blijven slapen . Sinds het gevaarlijk kan zijn, voor een tiener meisje alleen thuis te zijn . Tatsuki vond het goed en samen zaten zij en Tsunami, in Tsunami 's kamer hun huiswerk te doen . " Jeez ik snap hier helemaal niks van ." Zeide Tsunami Tatsuki lachte, en gaf Tsunami een schouder klopje . " Geen zorgen Tsu-chan alles komt in orde ! Wat is de probleem ? " Tsunami liet haar zien ." Oh die is best makkelijk hoor ! " Zeide Tatsuki Tsunami zuchte, haar lief kan soms een air head zijn . Maar is best slimmer dan haar, als Tatsuki Tsunami helpte . Kwam Nana binnen de kamer ." Tsuna-chan ik ben voor de avond weg okay, Lambo komt zo meteen thuis . I-Pin en Fuuta zitten onder en Reborn en Bianchi zullen morgen vroeg thuis zijn, jullie eten zitten in de micro als jullie honger hebben okay ."

" Ja mam ." Zeide Tsunami als Nana weg ging, voelde Tsunami iemand achter haar zitten . En haar van achter knuffelen ." Wij zijn alleen ... Wel bijna alleen maar ..." Tatsuki kuste de nek van Tsunami, Tsunami kreunde een beetje . En ging tegen Tatsuki liggen, en glimlachte naar haar ." Ja zo iets ja, maar we kunnen niet ..." Maar Tatsuki drukte haar mond tegen die van Tsunami, en hield haar vast . Als Tsunami tegen Tatsuki leunde, en beide voelde zich smelten in elkaars armen . Tsunami voelde als of ze in de 7de hemel was, als Tatsuki 's handen onder haar rok gingen . En haar benen en billen begon te strelen ." Tatsuki-chan ." Tatsuki glimlachte als beide naar elkaar keken, met rode wangen op hun gezicht ." Ik ben thuis ! " Riep Lambo de twee gingen uit elkaar, en gingen uit Tsunami 's kamer ." Welkom thuis Lambo ." Zeide Tsunami Lambo keek naar hun, als hij zijn schoenen uit deed ." Ah hey Tatsuki , Tsunami ... " Zeide hij ." Is er iets te eten ? "

" Ja ." Zeide Tsuna en ging naar de keuken, en pakte het eten uit de micro . Het was pasta die beetje afgekoeld was, dus Tsunami deed het terug in de micro . En warmde het op voor iedereen, Tatsuki helpte haar en pakte de borden ." Ah ik doe het wel Tatsuki ." Tatsuki glimlachte en aaide Tsunami 's hoofd ." Het gaat wel hoor Tsu-chan ." Tsunami bloosde maar goed dat de anderen het niet merkte, als iedereen begon te eten . Van de heerlijke pasta ." Sawada-san 's eten is altijd zo lekker ! " Zeide Tatsuki ." Mama maakt altijd lekker maaltijden, maar Tsuna-chan maakt de lekkerste desserts ~ " Zeide Fuuta Tsunami bloosde ." Dat is niet waar ! " I-Pin keek naar haar ." Tsunami maak lekker dango ! " Lambo knikte ja ." Ik ben het eens met haar, je kan in de bakkerij werken hoor ." Zeide hij als hij met één open oog naar haar keek ." Lambo-san ..." Maar merkte dan dat Tatsuki naar haar keek, ze keek dromerig naar haar . " Ik wil Tsunami 's dango ook proeven ." Zeide ze ." Misschien ander keer ... Volgende maand zijt je jarig he ? Dan maak ik speciaal dango 's voor jou ." Tatsuki glimlachte en hield Tsunami 's hand vast ." Echt ? Dank je wel ! " Tsunami voelde haar zelf roder worden, en keek weg met een glimlach ." Stop er mee man jullie zijn juist een koppel . " Zeide Lambo de twee stopte er mee, maar niemand merkte de paniek in hun ogen . Dat zij bijna betrapt waren .

Als de avond kwam waren Tatsuki en Tsunami samen in bad, Tsunami zat tegen Tatsuki als ze samen in de warme bad zaten . Tatsuki speelde met Tsunami 's haar, als Tsunami kreunde als Tatsuki haar gevoelige plaatse aaide ." Tatsuki ..." " Je bent zo mooi Tsu-chan ." Zeide Tatsuki en hield dan haar borsten vast, en gaven ze beide een kneep . Tsunami kreunde als haar tepels hard werden, tegen Tatsuki 's handen Tatsuki voelde het ook, en één van haar handen . Ging tussen haar benen en begon daar te strelen ." Tatsuki niet hier ... Ah ! " Tsunami kreunde als Tatsuki met haar clitoris speelde, Tatsuki likte haar nek en begon ook met haar borst te spelen . Tsunami kreunde in haar armen, het voelde zo goed ze wilt meer ." Tatsuki ... Ik gaaa ... Klaar komen Tatsuki-chan ! " Maar dan stopte Tatsuki, Tsunami keek verwarrend naar haar . Tatsuki trok hun beide op en spoelde de zeep van hun lichamen af, en deed een handdoek rond hun en gingen naar Tsunami 's kamer . Tatsuki sloot Tsunami 's deur en duwde haar op het bed, en begon haar te kussen en te strelen . Tsunami kon er niet genoeg van krijgen, ze had niks aan alleen maar een handdoek . Zoals Tatsuki die boven haar zat, Tatsuki 's handdoek ging los , en Tsunami keek met lust naar haar borsten . En begon de tepels te likken, Tatsuki kreunde en deed Tsunami 's handdoek weg . En kuste haar dan, en likte haar weg naar onder . Ze likte rond de tepels als ze die ook in haar mond nam, Tsunami voelde rillingen van de aanraking . Ze wilt klaar komen, Tatsuki voeld zo goed . Haar warme tong voelde zo goed, plots likte Tatsuki aan Tsunami 's vagina . Tsunami voelde haar vagina warm worden, en kwam snel klaar het leek juist als of ze geplast heeft . Ze keek met een rood hoofd, als Tatsuki haar lippen likte . En naar haar keek, met lust in haar ogen . " Ik heb een verrassing voor jou mee, doe je ogen dicht ." Zeide ze Tsunami deed dat, en hoorde dat Tatsuki iets uit haar tas pakte . " Je mag kijken ." Tsunami deed haar ogen open, en keek met grote ogen naar Tatsuki . Die een penis uit haar heeft steken ." Pretty sweet he ? Ik heb het op internet gevonden, over 7 uur is het weer weg . " En ging met haar ' penis ', voor Tsunami staan en grijnsde ." Het voeld best lekker weet je, misschien laat ik het jou ook eens gebruiken ." Tsunami keek met grote ogen naar de penis, het was erg groot en Tsunami voelde best bang . Zal Tatsuki het ..." Tatsuki-chan ..." Tatsuki merkte dat Tsunami bang was, en aaide haar hoofd ze weet dat het werkt . Om haar kalm te houden als ze bang was ." Geen zorgen Tsunami ik doe je geen pijn ." En duwde haar penis tegen haar lippen ." Lik me goed Tsu-chan, ik wil je lippen en tong voelen ." Tsunami opende haar mond, en begon de penis te likken . Tatsuki kreunde en Tsunami voelde trots, dat ze Tatsuki heeft laten kreunen . En likte over al en zuigde harder, tot dat Tatsuki haar weg duwde . En tussen haar benen ging . " Hou me goed vast bijt in mijn schouder, als het pijn doet okay ? " Tsunami knikte ja en deed wat ze zeide, als Tatsuki in één keer in haar ging . Beet Tsunami beetje hard aan haar schouder, ze voelde bloed uit komen van de wond . En likte het weg, en keek met half open ogen naar de ander meisje . Die helemaal in genot was ." Je voeld zo goed Tsu-chan, oh god laat me ..." Tsunami kreunde als Tatsuki sneller ging, en duwde haar benen tegen haar kont . Zodat ze dieper ging en dieper ." Aah Tatsuki-chan sneller ! " Tatsuki kuste Tsunami omdat ze luider begon te worden, en beide voelde dat ze klaar gingen komen . Tatsuki 's penis voelde warm als ze klaar kwam in Tsunami, Tsunami kreunde keek met half open ogen naar Tatsuki . Als ze uit haar ging, en de dekens over hun deed ." Ik hou van jou ." Fluisterde Tatsuki naar haar, als ze haar ook een kus op haar voorhoofd gaf ." Ik ook van jou ." Zeide Tsunami slaperig en deed haar ogen dicht ."

( _End Flashback _)

Tsunami schudde Tatsuki wakker ." Goedemorgen . " Tsunami kuste op Tatsuki 's mond ." Goedemorgen ." Beide stonden op als er hard op de deur werd geklopt ." Tsunami doe nu meteen open !" Schreeuwde haar moeder, de meisjes verschrokken zich hoe Nana klonk . De lieve vrouw heeft nooit zo hard geschreeuwt, Tsunami deed een shirt en een slipje aan . Zoals Tatsuki die de deur open deed, als Nana 's ogen op Tatsuki viel . Zag Tatsuki de woede in de vrouw 's ogen ." Sawada-san ? "

" Verdomme wie denken jullie wel dat jullie zijn ! " Schreeuwde ze Tatsuki ging achter uit, en Tsunami stond achter haar ." Mam ? Wat is er ? " Vroeg Tsunami bang ." Wat denk je dat niemand jullie hoerige geluiden hoort, jullie zijn ... Oh god vergeef hun ..." Fuck ze hebben hun gehoord, Tsunami voelde schaamte op komen ." Mijn eigen dochter is bezeten dat moet het zijn ." Lambo, I-Pin en Fuuta stonden achter haar, zoals Bianchi en Reborn die naar hun keken . Bianchi en Reborn keken verwarrend zoals I-Pin en Fuuta, maar Lambo weet beter . En keek van de twee meisjes weg ." Mam please ik ... Ik hou van Tatsuki ." Tsunami probeerde haar moeder vast te pakken, maar de vrouw sloeg haar weg . Tatsuki kwam tussen de twee staan ." Blijf van mij weg ! Dit is niet menselijk het leven bestaat niks anders, dan een man en een vrouw samen homosexuelen zijn freaks ! Mijn dochter is een freak ! " En keek dan naar Tatsuki ." En het komt door jou ! " Tatsuki keek in schok, en keek dan ook kwaad ." Sawada-san je kunt mij een freak noemen, maar je dochter is geen freak ."

" Tsunami ? " I-Pin wou naar Tsunami gaan, maar Lambo hield haar tegen ." Nee ! Ik wil Tsunami ! " Gilde ze Fuuta begon ook te huilen, en Bianchi nam hem de armen ." Nana ... Kalmeer u zelf en denk na wat je zegt ." Zeide Reborn ." Ik weet wat ik zeg ! Ik weet verdomme goed wat ik zeg ! En ik wil dat jullie dit huis verlaten, en nooit meer terug komen ! " En draaide haar om en ging weg, Lambo en Bianchi volgde haar . Als ze I-Pin en Fuuta vast hielden, Reborn bleef alleen met de twee meisjes achter . En keek naar hun ." Tsunami ." Tsunami begon te huilen als Tatsuki haar vast hield ." Tsunami kijk naar mij ." Tsunami keek met haar bruine ogen, naar Reborn als tranen uit haar ogen vielen ." Het is het best dat je doet wat Nana zegt, maar maak je geen zorgen . Ik help jullie wel ." Zeide hij hij pakte tassen, en duwde Tsunami 's kleren er in . Tatsuki maakte haar tas klaar, die ze mee nam omdat ze bleef slapen . En de twee gingen het huis uit, beide gingen naar een cafe die net ver van het huis was . En Tatsuki kochte een chocolade melk voor Tsunami, en streelde haar handen ." Het komt goed ." Trooste ze haar lief, als ze nog iets wou zeggen . Ging plots haar GSM het was haar vader ." Ja hallo papa ? "

" _Wel Tatsuki mij was gisteren iets raars overkomen weet je ..."_

" Huh ? Wat dan papa ? " Tatsuki keek een beetje bezorgt, Tsunami keek naar haar . En hield haar hand vast ." _Wel Sawada-san belde mij en schreeuwde, hoe mijn dochter samen met haar dochter . Verbode dingen met elkaar doen, en jullie samen ... Oh god Tatsuki wat zijt je bezig ! Ik zweer als je thuis komt, ik maak je af ! Ik heb al je spullen buiten gegooid, en weet je wat ik vond . Jou lieve dagboek ! _"

" Papa stop er mee ! Je kunt me niet ...".

" '_Lieve dagboek ik ben zo verliefd op Tsunami-chan, ik krijg vlinders in mijn buik . Als ik haar zie ~ ' _" Tatsuki voelde tranen op komen, en hangde haar GSM op . " Tatsuki ? " Tatsuki nam Tsunami 's hand vast, en beide gingen naar Tatsuki 's huis . Tsunami dacht als er ruzie was tussen haar en haar vader, en keek in schok als ze de spullen van Tatsuki op de grond zag liggen . Tatsuki zeide niks en pakte haar spullen, die nog niet stuk zijn en deed ze in een tas . Die ook naar buiten is gegooid, het was de tas die ze van haar moeder kreeg . Tsunami helpte de spullen in te pakken plots stopte een auto, bij het huis het was Reborn en achter het stuur zat een blonde jongen ." Dit is Dino hij brengt jullie, naar jullie nieuwe thuis plaats ." Zeide hij ." Wat nieuwe thuis plaats ? "Vroeg Tsunami ." Jullie gaan naar italie, ik kan jullie niet goed helpen in Japan . Maar in Italie wel ... Is het okay met jullie ? Beide van jullie zijn jullie huis uitgeschopt ." Zeide hij als hij Tatsuki 's tranen merkte, en haar spullen ..."Ja laten we gaan Tsunami ." Tsunami keek in schok naar haar ." Maar dit is jou thuis ..." Tatsuki kuste haar en keek diep in haar ogen ." Dit is niet onze thuis, en ik wil mijn plaats vinden samen met jou ." Tsunami bloosde en knikte dan ja, Dino lachte en helpte de spullen in de auto te doen ." Geen zorgen Italie is een prachtig plaats ! " Zeide hij . " Ik ben trouwens Dino ! " Glimlachte hij naar de meisjes Tsunami en Tatsuki gingen in de auto, Tsunami keek naar Reborn ." Dank je . " Reborn glimlachte en wandelde weg, als de auto weg reed . En verdween van zijn zicht .

* * *

**Mijn nieuwe favo koppel word, femTsunaxfemTakeshi en mijn nieuwe genderbender favoriet word female Takeshi ! Ik heb geen problemen met hun ouders, maar ik moest drama en angst hebben . Dus word aub niet kwaad op Nana-chan en op Yamamoto-san pretty please :( Ik hoop dat het niet te OOC was . Maar geloof dat Reborn een beetje OOC was, sorry voor dat ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
